


Na Na Na

by armadil_Lo



Series: RvB Song Challenge Meme [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Donut is mentioned, M/M, and so is Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the relationship between Grif and Simmons. They break up and get back together so many times that it's a wonder anyone can keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Na Na

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated a little with this. Technically the rules are that you just put your music on shuffle, no planning, and only have as long as the song to write something.
> 
> But apparently I'm a rebel because I changed it up a little. I let myself listen to a song once and decide on a ship or pairing or situation. Then I'd spend the next time listening to the song thinking more about the lyrics and coming up with a brief outline. And finally, on the third time listening to the song, I would write. But I may have gone over the time limits of the song length. Sometimes a little. Sometimes a lot. You'll be able to tell by the length.
> 
> (Also I skipped past some songs that wouldn't have made sense or that I just didn't feel like writing to whoOPS)

They became a couple after knowing each other for three weeks and two days.

Simmons would normally protest that is far too short a time to be able to know you want a date a person. And Grif would normally be far too lazy to act upon his feelings - especially romantic ones - so soon into knowing someone.

But being forced to live together in a small college dorm room for those three weeks and two days allows for the escalation of the process.

Simmons decided he wanted to date Grif quite early on in their unlikely friendship. And Grif decided to actually do something about his feelings for Simmons in less than his standard six months.

It was a Tuesday night. They were sitting on one of their beds, just talking. Simmons was wondering what it would be like to kiss Grif. Grif was wondering how to phrase his question.

Eventually, he just asked it. "..Hey, Simmons. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Simmons just pressed their lips together in response.

***

They first time they broke up, it was over food.

Which is kind of a stupid thing to break up over.

Sharing a dorm room together meant boundaries got a little sloppy. But Grif had always been especially particular about his food. Simmons really should have been expecting the reaction he got for eating the last of his boyfriend's secret stash of snacks.

Grif's reaction was explosive to say the least. It actually scared Simmons a little, but not more than it angered him in return. Grif was livid, shouting so loud that probably the entire hall could hear him. It wasn't apparent that he'd made the decision to break up until he said "What kind of a stupid, selfish, inconsiderate ex-boyfriend does this to people?" That was the last straw for Simmons. Absolutely fed up and refusing to take any more of this overly dramatic bullshit, he threw his hands up in frustration and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Grif asked, voice lowering in volume just slightly.

"Anywhere but here with my _ex_." 

Simmons was masking his hurt with anger. But apparently Grif was terrible at doing the same, because Simmons could hear the emotional pain in Grif's voice when he was halfway out the door and the other man just said "Stay. Please. I didn't mean it."

The first time they broke up, it took them less than a minute to get back together.

***

The seventh time they broke up, it was over music.

Which is kind of a stupid thing to break up over.

It was Simmons' birthday and they'd been dating for just shy of two months and Grif had somehow persuaded his boyfriend into going to a club together. It was not at all Simmons' scene. But he knew Grif had suffered through the dull lunch with his family earlier in the day, restraining himself to the actions and words a best friend would do and say rather than a boyfriend. He knew that his homophobic parents had annoyed Grif to no end, no matter how many times Simmons told him to just ignore their bigotry, so he put up with the pounding music and the bright lights that his boyfriend somehow found comforting.

But _this_ was wearing his patience thin.

"Alright, time for the next request! We have..." The DJ sighed heavily into the microphone, tone immediately shifting to one of boredom. "We have a request from Grif to play a song for Simmons. Happy Birthday, Simmons. This one goes out to you.. Again."

The first chords of the song started playing for the fifth time that night, grating on Simmons' nerves. Some cheers and some boos rang out from the people in the club, but one voice stood out among them. The loud cackle of laughter from Grif as he returned to his seat was what prompted Simmons to stand.

"I hate you," he spat, venom dripping from his tone.

Grif just smirked in return and took a sip of his beer. "Actually, you hate this song."

"And you. I'm so done with you. Find your own way home." Simmons stormed out of the club and flagged down a taxi to take him back to the dorms. He'd no doubt had better birthdays.

He pretended to be asleep in his bed when Grif eventually opened the door and slid into the dark room. He was still pissed off at him.

But he didn't protest when Grif clambered into the bed and spooned him. And when Grif lightly kissed the back of Simmons' neck and whispered a final "Happy Birthday" along with an apology, he was immediately forgiven.

The seventh time they broke up, it took them one hour and forty two minutes to get back together.

***

The sixteenth time they broke up, it was over coming out.

Which is kind of a stupid thing to break up over.

After keeping their relationship a secret from everyone for five months, Simmons really just wanted to get it out in the open. He almost didn't even care if word made it back to his parents that he was dating a boy. Simmons and Grif were in love and he wanted to be able to show it.

Grif was more hesitant. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Simmons or his sexuality or anything like that. It was just that their relationship was _their_ business and nobody else's. He'd had rumours and snide comments drag people away from him before. Even if none of their friends judged them, others always would and it pissed him off that people thought they had a right to do that.

Except it was hard to put all of that into words, especially when Simmons was so adamant that they should come out.

But Grif was in disbelief when Simmons pulled the "Don't you care about me?" card.

It had nothing to do with Grif caring about Simmons. Because of course he did. It was just that he didn't want to let other people have the chance to convince Simmons he shouldn't care about Grif.

But Simmons took his shocked silence the wrong way and grabbed his jacket before storming out of the room.

A few hours later, he called his friend Donut for advice. Donut was openly gay but currently single. He was probably the best person equipped to understand where Grif might be coming from. So he tried his best to explain himself, struggling to find words to say what he meant. Donut prompted him occasionally, sounding slightly far away as if Grif was on speaker. Eventually Grif was sure he'd managed to get his point across. And then he heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Simmons asked gently.

They'd both sought comfort from the same person.

The sixteenth time they broke up, it took them three hours and seventeen minutes to get back together.

***

The twenty-third time they broke up, it was over sex.

Which is kind of a stupid thing to break up over.

Sex wasn't a big deal to Grif. It was something he'd done, something he was comfortable with, something he thought was one of the best parts of a relationship. He had no doubt that his feelings for Simmons were strong. They'd been dating for eight and a half months after all.

But sex _was_ a big deal to Simmons. He'd never done it before, he wasn't comfortable with it, he wasn't sure it was even necessary for a good relationship. Of course his feelings for Grif were strong. But they'd only been dating for eight and a half months.

There was one instance where they had been making out on Grif's bed and shirts were off and Grif's hand started wandering and Simmons almost let it happen.

The debate his refusal sparked almost made him wish he just had.

"I don't see what the problem is."

"That's _exactly_ my problem!"

"It's just sex, Simmons."

"But it isn't 'just' sex! It's sex with _you_ and that automatically makes it ten times more special!"

They left it unresolved - Grif confused and subdued and Simmons highly strung and tense for the rest of the night. Neither of them were willing to bring it up.

The next morning, Grif was gone when Simmons woke. Just to make sure he wouldn't be broken up with first, he sent Grif a text message.

_"I don't think I can do this. Sex is an important issue to me, but you won't even try to understand that. We're over."_

He was fairly certain that might be the last time either of them said that.

It wasn't until a few hours later that he remembered Grif had to leave early that morning as he was surprising his little sister Kai on the anniversary of their mother's death. That he remembered Grif had ran out of texts and minutes on his cellphone plan for the month and couldn't reply or call even if he wanted to. That he remembered how Grif had completely closed off the first few times his mother had been brought up, but that in the last week Simmons had caught him with red-rimmed eyes more than once and Grif had finally offered an explanation.

He remembered all of the good things about him and realised Grif was only human like everybody else and Simmons had no doubt made a mistake, hurting him when he was already low.

He knew it for sure when Grif returned the next day.

Simmons sat cross legged on his bed and watched his roommate put his bag down on his own bed, avoiding eye contact.

"We need to talk." He hadn't sent any more texts, knowing this was something to be done face to face.

"You don't want to be with me anymore. Got it." Grif was so bad at hiding hurt from his voice that it made Simmons flinch.

"That isn't it."

"You sounded pretty sure in your text."

"But then I thought about it and-"

"Look. Simmons, I love you. I'll do _anything_ to prove that to you. I can wait for sex, I promise. Just please don't break up with me. I love you."

And if that was what pushed Simmons into feeling ready for sex, if that night was the first time they shared that with each other, if Grif was constantly asking for confirmation that Simmons was certain and that he was okay...

Well, no one had to know.

The twenty-third time they broke up, it took them twenty six hours and three minutes to get back together.

***

Some people say their relationship is strange. All of the fighting and making up. Any other couple would be strained at best, long parted ways at worst.

But that's just how they are.

That's Grif and Simmons.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song 'Na Na Na' by One Direction.
> 
> (Grif kind of turned out to be an asshole a lot of the time. Like I didn't realise until it was over but he seems to be in the wrong the majority of the time? And now I don't know how to fix it. Hopefully I'm just being picky and overreacting and it fits his character? I was just trying to make it fit the lyrics of the song. :/ This is why old 1D isn't great.)


End file.
